Genos Kuseno
Genos Kuseno is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Genos has blonde hair and naturally possessed-looking eyes. He rarely smiles and almost always looks pissed off. He's pretty tall and his robot arms give him broad shoulders, but his waist remains snatched. The parts of his cyborg body can be switched, and often have to be after a difficult fight. Genos doesn't normally give any design input into the updates, but secretly prefers black. Genos always wears black stud earrings and knee-high boots. When he isn't in his school uniform he wears jeans and a tank top. Personality Genos is extremely serious in nature. He easily becomes hyper-fixated on various things that he believes will lead him closer to his goal, which is killing the cyborg that killed his parents. Any television appearance he makes, he will spend too long asking if any viewers have information on this cyborg. Other hyper fixations include the pro hero Saitama and researching heroes on Reddit. Genos believes that his path to becoming a pro hero and avenging his family relies on being the most powerful hero. He focuses on brute force and doesn't really care about defense or strategy most of the time. Genos is hard to impress and his respect is earned. He is unaware of the intimidating aura he gives off, but wouldn't really care if anyone told him about it. Despite how stoic he is, he's quite patient with his classmates. Abilities -Quirk- Eye Spy: Genos can remove his eyeballs from his skull and still have the ability to see through them, no matter how far away the eyeball is from him. He can't remove both of them at one time or his body will be effectively blind. Having an eye out affects the accuracy of his depth perception. Cyborg: While not his own quirk, Genos' body has been extremely modified by his Professor Kuseno's quirk. Because of the Professor's enhancements, Genos is now a cyborg with many power ups and support items built throughout his body. Examples include arm cannons, the ability to fly via rocket boots, and a mega laser. Genos claims that the cybernetic body he owns is his natural quirk. Also side note for those interested: Genos' cybernetic body does not include a penis. -Ultimate Moves- -Stats- History -Arc Synopsis- Early Life: Entrance Exam Arc: Battle Trial Arc: Han Corp Arc: Sports Festival Arc: Internship Arc: Final Exams Arc: Summer Camp Arc: Hideout Raid Arc: Provisional Hero License Arc: -Battles & Events Recap- Battle Trial Arc *Genos & Rin vs N & Nico: Victory Han Corp Arc *Genos, Perona, Kame, & Chihiro vs Reaper: Survived till the Heroes arrived Sports Festival Arc *Genos vs Mina: Victory *Genos vs Todoroki: Loss Internship Arc *Genos & Nico vs Sombra: Escaped with help of N & Ghetsis Final Exams Arc *Genos & Chihiro vs Cementoss: Victory Summer Camp Arc *Genos & Min Min vs Kizuna AI: Standoff Relationships -Class 1C- Nico Yazawa: Perona Horo-Horo: Laslow Ferox: Lilith Beckett: Rin Kagamine: Blaze Brown: Krista Lenz: -Family- Professor Kuseno: -Other- Saitama: Trivia Site Navigation